<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound Beneath the Red Moon by Zekromknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241366">Bound Beneath the Red Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekromknight/pseuds/Zekromknight'>Zekromknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Study, Edeleth and Doropetra centric, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Found Family, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekromknight/pseuds/Zekromknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth Eisner was a Beast Hunter, but a mission gone wrong has transformed her into a werewolf. Now, she has been recruited into the Black Eagles werewolf pack, led by the emperor of Adrestia herself: Edelgard von Hresvelg. Together with her new companions, Byleth will brave many obstacles of both love and hatred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That Fated Night...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth Eisner absentmindedly drummed her trimmed nails upon the fogged window of her father’s car, listening to the low rumble emitted from its aging engine. The machine shook and bounced upon the neglected street laden with far too many potholes, so much so that Byleth questioned whether or not the old vehicle would make it through the night. The silver sword placed delicately upon the seat next to her clattered and trembled with each jerk of the car, but she did nothing to halt it, and merely watched with boredom. The world outside her window was near pitch black save for dim headlights guiding their way through the midnight forest and the glimmer of the full moon through the dense thicket of treetops, leaving her with little to do except contemplate her blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the front seat, her father was dead silent. The famed “Blade Breaker,” also known as Jeralt Eisner preferred not to converse when concentrating upon the road, especially one as treacherous as the winding path before them, leading deeper into the foreboding Adrestian woods. Byleth—ever the stoic herself—minded not. She was content to revel in the quiet atmosphere that frightened most. Such was the result of over a dozen years of being a Beast Hunter. She looked into the eyes of the unknown with an unwavering calmness, and struck down her targets without even the faintest hint of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ashen Demon, she came to be known amongst her fellow Beast Hunters. Though her legacy paled in comparison to her renowned father, she was not immune to the curious looks of common citizens who had picked up on the gossip, though even then many did not recognize her without Jeralt at her side. For her, tonight was just another work night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car came to a sudden, grinding halt. The tires screeched against the road and Byleth’s head perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth slid open the door and hopped out. The cold night’s air forced her to shiver as it brushed against her uncovered skin. Despite being the southernmost territory in Fódlan, Adrestia still suffered from the occasional chilly summer night. She retrieved her trusty sword and fastened it firmly behind her back. Meanwhile, Jeralt had removed the sharpened lance that had been sitting at Byleth’s feet during the car trip and brandished it, observing its fine tip. The carefully forged weapon had been crafted just for his fighting style and stature, and cost more than most could ever hope to afford. Byleth had been apprehensive about the purchase, as Jeralt had already piled up well over a hundred unpaid tabs, but it had proven to be a worthy investment. The weapon had slain countless beasts and earned plenty of gold for the two wandering mercenaries (though none of it had gone to paying off Jeralt’s tabs).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The creature was spotted around here last full moon.” Jeralt pointed towards a murky lake barely visible through the cluster of trees surrounding them. “Werewolves never travel far from their dens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or their packs,” Byleth reminded her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt shrugged nonchalantly and fiddled with his lighter. “Folks are saying it’s a lone wolf, but if it’s got a pack, I’m not too worried anyways. Werewolves may be stronger during the full moon, but their lack of control is detrimental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth thought back to the first time she had encountered a werewolf beneath the full moon. The creature had supposedly been an intelligent young lady who made a living selling freshly-cut flowers, but she had lost all sense of herself in her beastly form, and was easily lured into a trap that ended her life. Some townsfolk had sobbed wildly at her loss, but most had scoffed and moved on. To them, it had mattered not how beloved she had once been. A beast was a beast, and all beasts deserved death in the eyes of Fódlan law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got everything, kid?” Jeralt asked. The end of his torch caught fire from a flick of his lighter and burned bright through the veil of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth double-checked her equipment and nodded. The hunt was on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The father-daughter duo wandered into the trees and scoured left and right for traces of the beast. They trudged along the perimeter of the shallow lake, observing the flickers of fireflies reflected upon the still surface. Chirps of crickets and croaks of frogs broke the night’s silence. Every so often, Byleth heard the skitter of a lizard or other tiny creature upon fallen twigs, but certainly no wolfish howls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt crouched near to the ground and brushed away a layer of crumpled leaves, face contorting with curiosity. Within the mud rested the outline of a fresh beastly footprint no larger than an adult man’s. Judging by the ghastly marks left by long, claw-like toenails, it was no doubt the work of a werewolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, and I thought we had a big one on our hands, judging by the reports,” Jeralt muttered. He stood up and brushed away the dirt clinging to his knees. “Someone had claimed—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Help..!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shrill, panicked cry pierced through the air, and Byleth’s head shot straight up. Her eyes swiftly narrowed in on the direction from which it came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, kid! Get your weapon ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth drew her sword in the blink of an eye and tore through the forest as fast as her legs would allow her to run, her father hurrying behind her. Within a thin clearing of trees across the lake sat a young woman with short red hair, hunched over a corpse. Byleth nearly tripped over her own legs as she slid to a sharp halt, kicking up mud and grime as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened here?” Jeralt called out to the lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman lifted her head and met the gaze of the two mercenaries with teary eyes that matched the color of her hair. “My…. My friend, she was attacked by a werewolf, and—...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth craned her neck to get a look at the rigid corpse, belonging to a young woman. Her long blonde hair had grown murky with a mixture of blood and mud, and her blue eyes were dulled over with shock. Deep, claw-like cuts had shredded through her white dress and gouged her stomach wide open, a sight that forced the calm mercenary to flinch. Though her line of work had forced her to encounter many unpleasant atrocities in her twenty-six years, she never could stand to look at such brutal scenes for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it. Did you see where it went?” Jeralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady shook her head, but pointed to a trail of footprints left in the mud. “By the time I got here, she was already—… but, I don’t think it could have gone far…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. C’mon kid, we’ve got a job to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth did not need to be told twice. She steeled herself for the upcoming encounter and tightened her grip upon the hilt of her shining sword. The Beast Hunter dove into the thicket of trees and followed the path left behind by the beast. She pushed away low-hanging branches and hopped over exposed roots, eyes focused solely on her goal: her prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long trail led her to the base of a rocky cliff that scraped the sky above. She hesitated, confused, as her eyes darted around the immediate area. The beast’s tracks had come to a halt at a cluster of rocks at the foot of the cliff, but it was far too steep for a human like Byleth to climb. It was a dead end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt huffed as he caught up with his daughter. He clutched his chest and allowed a moment for him to breathe. Though he was still fit for his supposedly old age, the unknown number of years had begun to creep up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, must have got away over those rocks,” he cursed. He ran a hand through his scruffy hair in frustration. “There’s no way either of us could climb that high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s muscles relaxed, and the hand carrying her sword flopped at her side. Her grip upon the weapon loosened, and she allowed herself to take a deep breath. Dribbles of fresh sweat slid from her chin, and she bitterly accepted defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?” she uttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt shook his head. “If it’s gone over the cliff, who knows how far it’ll manage to run by the time we find a way up there. Unless we can find some way of luring the damn thing, we may just have to call it an early night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stroked her chin thoughtfully as she recounted her knowledge of werewolves. The scent of freshly killed prey was known to attract transformed werewolves, but she hadn’t brought a bow or a quiver of arrows with her. If circumstances were dire, perhaps her own blood could serve as a substitute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jerked to attention when she noticed ruffling from the trees behind her, followed by the sound of a twig snapping. She spun backwards and raised her sword, but found only the figure of the young redhead behind her. By now, her tears had dried, though streaks of tears and mud still stained her skin. Her black and gold dress had also been ruined by the carnage, and the braided buns in her hair had started to come undone. The disheveled woman visibly frowned when she spotted the tall cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you kill it?” Her voice was hopeful despite the disappointment in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it got away,” Jeralt grumbled, the defeat in his tone evident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… that’s too bad.” The young woman deflated, and her shoulders drooped. “Well, thank you anyways, kind sir. At least it won’t be back tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt waved his hand dismissively. “We’ll be back tomorrow. C’mon, Byleth. Let’s go.” The older mercenary slid his lance back within its sheath and slowly retreated back into the woods, one hand massaging his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Byleth hadn’t the time to do the same. The young woman swiftly withdrew a crooked, black dagger from up her sleeve, and before Byleth could open her mouth to shout out a warning, she plunged it within Jeralt’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt The Blade Breaker, huh? And here I thought you’d be a real threat. You’re just a pathetic old man,” the lady taunted, the corners of her lips curling into a wicked grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic and shock painted over Byleth’s normally calm face, and her jaw hung open. Her feet felt as though they were glued to the ground, and she could do nothing but watch as the young woman pulled the blade from her father’s back, leaving behind a gaping wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt gasped for air before hobbling over helplessly. His body collided with the forest floor, and his blood seeped onto the dirt beneath. His limbs convulsed with pain and his eyes flung wide open, the life within already beginning to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, you must be the Ashen Demon people have been going on about,” the woman addressed, turning to meet Byleth with a sickeningly gleeful smile. “People like you are a danger to our plans, so unfortunately, I’ll have to kill you too! I just hope you’ll be more entertaining to fight than your dear old daddy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her body began to shudder. A thick forest of light gray hair sprouted from her skin and spread throughout. Her bones contorted and crackled underneath the shimmering full moon, and an animalistic howl slipped from her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth—!” Jeralt shouted. “Forget about me, you must get awa—“ A violent cough cut his words off, and deep red blood splattered from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth glanced between the quickly transforming woman and her dying father, and had to come to a snappy decision. If she had taken the time to study white magic like an old teacher of hers had once suggested, perhaps there would have been a slim chance of saving her father, but she did not need to be an expert in medicine to know he was already gone. Her only family ripped from her side in mere seconds, and she had not the time to even contemplate what she was going to do without him. In fact, there would be no reason to do so if she did not act, for the woman before her had grown two feet taller, and her face had narrowed into a snout. Her fur-coated hands unfurled and revealed razor sharp claws longer than daggers, each one of them lethal enough to end someone’s life in a mere swipe. The Ashen Demon stood tall and raised her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf’s howls ceased as her transformation finished. Her lupine form was shorter than most and lacked muscle, but Byleth knew well that she was just as lethal as any other beast. Gray fur coated her from head to toe, save for the black, diamond-like marks beneath her left eye. Her black lips curled and she laughed maniacally at her new target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ashen Demon! Don’t you disappoint me now…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the wolf lunged for Byleth, the mercenary charged forward. She met the beast’s claws with the blade of her sword and pushed against her with full force, bracing her feet upon the ground. The werewolf was clearly fast, but her strength did not match her speed. She hopped backwards and observed her opponent with her keen, bright orange eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, aren’t you a tough one?” she giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was in no mood to listen to such taunts. A mixture of sorrow and fury stirred within the pit of her stomach, and she was eager for revenge. She brandished her sword and launched herself at the beast, slashing at her stomach. The quick monster teetered out of the way just in time as the blade shaved a few furs off of her. Not easily deterred, Byleth went for another swing of her sword, and this time, managed to nick underneath the wolf’s chest. Droplets of blood splattered through the air, landing on the bridge of her nose. The beast’s smile melted away like snow in the summer and she growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re no fun, either. Oh well, guess I’ll have to make some fun of my own!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast leapt into the air with her slim legs and landed behind Byleth with a light thud. Her claws grabbed the Ashen Demon’s shoulder and promptly shoved her into the forest floor. She spluttered as a mouthful of dirt shoved its way into her mouth and writhed frantically like a fish out of water. She struggled to regain herself, but a sharp kick to her back knocked the wind out of her. The wolf pinned her down with a single foot, snarling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a disappointment,” the werewolf sighed as she fiddled with her claws absentmindedly. “At least you were more fun than your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that escape through practical methods was nigh impossible, Byleth ceased her flails. She went limp underneath the monster’s weight and lay as though she had already been defeated. Any average Beast Hunter would admit defeat in such circumstances, but Byleth was far from the norm. The title of Ashen Demon had not been simply handed to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf leaned downward, eyes blinking in curiosity. “Wait, are you already dead…? Really?” She visibly relaxed her muscles and shifted her weight from her foot so she could observe her prey, a critical mistake that left Byleth with a golden opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Utilizing all the strength left within her, Byleth bucked her back upwards and shoved the creature’s foot from her. She took a much-needed deep breath of fresh air as she jolted back up to her feet and brandished her sword out in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf clenched her jaw together and mustered up a throaty growl. Her eyebrows narrowed and her orange eyes boiled with anger. Her hands splayed outward as if to showcase her black, dagger-like nails. “Fine then! Let’s have some more fun!” she snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature wasted no further time and engaged the battle once more by snapping her jaws at Byleth a mere hair’s length away from the mercenary’s face. Before she could attempt a second time, Byleth swiftly intercepted by shoving the blade of her sword against the wolf’s mouth, forcing her jaw to clench down upon steel. Byleth winced and she pushed back against the beast’s fearsome jaw with all her might. Blood from sliced gums trickled onto her weapon and dribbled to the forest floor, illuminated by the silver moonlight. She raised her knee and gave the beast a rough kick to the stomach, coaxing out a pained yowl that gave her the time she needed to slip her blade away and create distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brat…” spat the werewolf as blood cascaded down from her lips. “Why won’t you be a good girl and just die just as obediently as your father!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a bolt of lightning, the beast sprang forward with glistening claws outstretched, ready to kill. Byleth positioned her sword and cried out with ferocity as she too charged. The two fierce fighters collided together, the werewolf’s sheer weight easily knocking Byleth off her feet. The monster tumbled atop her, and Byleth acted quickly. She braced herself and thrust her sword forward, piercing the wolf’s stomach for the killing blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, at the very same time, the wolf had struck her own blow. A sharp pain erupted from Byleth’s neck and her eyes grew round with shock. The beast’s teeth had embedded themselves deep within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Byleth could say. She looked past the monster on top of her and to the cruel moon shining above. The beacon that heralded the cold night she hunted within was now to be her most formidable enemy of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf's shining teeth pulled backwards, now caked red from a mixture of her own blood and Byleth’s. Her orange eyes glowed with twisted glee, and she grinned. Her paw grasped the sword within and pulled it out without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, if only that was enough to kill me. You see, I’m not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> werewolf. I’m a special kind of werewolf, you know?” snickered the creature playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” muttered Byleth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d tell you anything, but... I think it would be better to send you to dear old daddy than to let you live on as one of us. So, sorry! Tell that false Goddess that Kronya says hello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf raised her claws high in the air, and Byleth took a deep breath in as she prepared herself. She closed her eyes and wished for a painless blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the blow never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Ashen—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horrid, high-pitched squeal erupted from the wolf. Her orange eyes shot wide open before they rolled to the back of her head. Her jaw went slack and her whole body sagged lifelessly atop Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Byleth’s eyes peered open. Within the creature’s back was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>enormous</span>
  </em>
  <span> axe made from pale, sturdy bones. A throbbing red orb pulsed like a heartbeat at its core. Byleth’s vision trailed up the handle and to the hand that wielded it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her stood a short yet imposing woman, dressed in a bright, red, regal coat. Golden buttons and accents shined in the light of the moon, as did the jeweled crown that sat upon her head. Two horn-like protrusions stuck out from the crown, curved around the woman’s white hair. A pair of stern, pale blue eyes met Byleth’s, and the mercenary gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard von Hresvelg...” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no mistaking it. The woman before her was Edelgard von Hresvelg: the emperor of Adrestia. Confusion swelled within Byleth, and her already hazy mind struggled to process the information. Why was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>emperor</span>
  </em>
  <span> here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And why were her eyes glowing like a beast’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” was all Edelgard said, and before Byleth could wrap her head around anything else, her world turned black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, and welcome to my multichaptered fanfic, featuring werewolves and the Black Eagles! You'll immediately notice that the setting is a modernized Fódlan. Keep in mind that a modernized Fódlan is different from our modern world. Fódlan still has magic and a similar (but a tad different) political system. They also still dress in the same manner as canon as opposed to modern clothing, and they have not invented some of the same things as well have (guns, for example, don't exist). With that in mind, I can't wait to show you more of the world I created!</p><p>As the tags and rating suggest, future chapters will have explicit content between various pairings. As of right now, I have plans for a few other characters beyond the Black Eagles, but I'm not certain if any other pairings will show up. If you want to make a suggestion, go ahead, but more than likely, everyone will be gay, because I'm not about that heterosexual life.</p><p>Please do leave a comment and a kudo if you liked! It goes a long way. Thank you for reading, and if you want updates, consider <a href="https://twitter.com/ZekromKnight">following me on twitter.</a> (you MUST be 18+ to follow me, and please have your age in your bio).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Black Eagles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Byleth is introduced to most of the Black Eagles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes shot wide open, and an unfamiliar ceiling stared back at her. A dim light hung from cold, gray stone, flickering in and out, illuminating the equally colorless walls. She placed a hand on either side of her and hoisted herself up into a sitting position so that she could observe her new surroundings. Beneath her was a plush mattress held up by an old but sturdy steel bed frame. A small antique table sat beside the bed, and various medical instruments covered in blood were scattered upon it, soaking into the white cloth protecting the wood from harm. As Byleth eyed the equipment, she felt a painful tingle in the side of her neck. A hand ascended to inspect the pain. Her fingers ran against a wound sealed tight by a multitude of stitches, and her foggy mind fought to recover her memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awake now, are we?” a low, smooth voice remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s head jolted in the direction of the voice. A tall man stood near an open door frame. A yellow eye met the mercenary’s gaze, and she shivered. His unblinking, piercing stare reminded Byleth of a snake, but the wolfish fangs that poked out from his upper lip made her think otherwise. His well-combed black hair obscured his other eye from view, but Byleth could see a hint of a glow from underneath his locks. He was well-dressed in an expensive-looking black coat that was accentuated by a long, reddish cape that very nearly brushed against the ground. The dark aura he gave off was certainly not welcoming, and Byleth instinctively reached for her sword, only to find the sheath empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no need for that, fledgling. You are one of us now,” the man told her, and the corners of his mouth curved upwards to form a chilling grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubert, has she awoken?” a woman’s powerful voice echoed from the hallway, followed by the echo of heels upon stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your Majesty. She has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man—Hubert—stepped to the side as Edelgard von Hresvelg entered through the doorway, red cape flapping behind her. Byleth immediately felt herself freeze underneath the emperor’s sharp gaze, and suddenly, the events of the previous night flooded her all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth gasped as the image of her father’s corpse laying pale at the feet of a werewolf flashed into her mind, and her muscles tensed. How could she have forgotten? The only family she had ever known, and he had been slaughtered before her eyes. Her hands began to tremble as panic seized her normally calm heart, though it still refused to beat. Tears she had held back began to spill down her cheeks, and she was surprised by how cold they felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard stepped in front of her bed and gave the mercenary a pitiful look. “Your father was already dead when we arrived. There was nothing we could do. I’m sorry,” she told her firmly, with the faintest hint of sympathy in her tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Byleth replied. The moment that beast had struck him, she had known there was no saving him. Her hands grasped at the thin sheets beneath her in frustration. She had trained for so long as a Beast Hunter, and yet, she had been completely helpless to stop her father’s death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard swallowed and nodded, and then hesitated. She straightened herself and held her head up high, regally, like one would expect of a powerful emperor. “I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of Adrestia,” she introduced. “And you are Byleth Eisner, the Ashen Demon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know of me,” Byleth responded, a hint of surprise in her tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because I know of your father, Jeralt the Blade Breaker. A famous Beast Hunter, formerly employed by the Church of Seiros,” Edelgard recalled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looked up and blinked. “I didn’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert, who still hung close to the door frame, raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “You didn’t know that your father used to work for the church?” he asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth could only shake her head. Though Jeralt was the only family she had ever known, there was so much about him that he never discussed with her. He rarely spoke of her mother, who had died shortly after childbirth, and only dared reminisce after a few drinks. He had never told her how he had started upon the path of a Beast Hunter, how long he had been in the business for, and even how old he was. There had been moments where Byleth had wondered if the man was truly her father, but dwelling on unimportant matters she’d never learn the answers to was never something she cared for. He raised her, trained her, and took care of her, and that was all that ever mattered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How odd,” Hubert commented. “And here I was hoping you could answer a few questions we had about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Byleth apologized, and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter. We’ll get into that later,” Edelgard brushed off. “What matters right now is your current situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes darted around the room once more. Save for the dim light above her and the warm glow from the hallway, it was dark. There were no windows upon the stone walls, only dusty bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books that looked as though they were decades older than her, and a giant red and cream banner that proudly displayed the silhouette of a black eagle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are underneath one of my palaces in Hresvelg territory,” Edelgard answered. “This underground hideout is known to only a few. Not even the highest ranking military officials know of its existence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hresvelg territory wasn’t exactly close to where she had been hunting last night, meaning she had been hauled a decent distance to this particular location. It was hard to estimate approximately how long that had taken, for the lack of windows gave no indication of whether it was day or night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sinister man chuckled, and Edelgard sighed. She closed her eyes for a brief moment to gather her thoughts, and then gave Byleth a serious look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night, you were bitten by the werewolf you were hunting. Our healer tried to stop the infection, but it was too late,” the emperor explained. “As a seasoned Beast Hunter, I’m sure you know what that means for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s finger absentmindedly stroked the sealed wound upon her neck, feeling the ridges and bumps of the stitches. Her muscles stiffened and she gave Edelgard a curt nod, for she knew well what had happened. Her tongue darted to lick her upper row of teeth, and she was met with a row of canine-like fangs. A low rumble hummed out from the back of her throat, not unlike the growl of a wolf. There was no doubt in her mind: she had become a werewolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like many of the surrounding countries, Fódlan was not a friend to the supernatural. Hundreds of laws spanning decades forbade the existence of beasts, and any citizen found to be inhuman was to be executed without trial. Such was considered necessary in order to keep peace, for many creatures sought to survive by harming innocents. Fledgling beasts like vampires or werewolves were considered especially dangerous, for they knew not how to control their powers, and often lost themselves to their monstrous side. By simply bearing this curse, Byleth was in violation of the law, and a prime target for hunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the emperor,” Byleth pointed out. “What will you do with me? Will you have me executed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard exchanged glances with Hubert, and nodded in his direction. Then, turning her attention back towards Byleth, she narrowed her eyebrows. Her light blue eyes seemed to glow unnaturally within the dim light. “No. That’s not how I do things. Execution may be law in the eyes of the Prime Minister, but not in mine. After all, it would be hypocritical of me to murder a fellow beast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Byleth had already guessed it, but the revelation made her skin crawl with goosebumps. “You’re…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A werewolf, yes,” Edelgard finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth shifted upon the bed, her grip on the sheets loosening. “Last night, when you found me… You weren’t transformed, even though it was a full moon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard visibly stiffened. “There is no denying that I’m… different from most werewolves. The werewolf you fought, Kronya, was also an abnormal werewolf, as you may have noticed. I cannot delve into the finer details just yet. You are still an outsider to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nodded. She could not expect the Emperor of Adrestia to simply spill all her secrets, so all she could do was merely accept her words. “If you aren’t going to kill me, then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could leave, if you want,” Hubert spoke up, his yellow eyes gleaming as he smiled almost cruelly. “You could go back to your life as a Beast Hunter, desperately hiding your secret, until when the first full moon hits, and you lose control of yourself. You could kill innocents, or perhaps be slaughtered by another Beast Hunter before you even manage your first kill. A life as a lone wolf is perilous, wouldn’t you agree?” He slid from his position against the door frame and began to pace around the bed, like a hungry predator circling its prey. “Or, if perhaps that sounds too dangerous for your liking… you could simply stay with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s head perked up. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert halted and took his place beside Edelgard, his tall, lanky figure looming over the short emperor. “How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Hubert von Vestra, and I am Lady Edelgard’s retainer. I am also a werewolf, and a member of her pack,” he introduced with a courteous bow. “Her Majesty is not only the Emperor of Adrestia, but the leader of the Black Eagles, a pack of werewolves. She has quite generously decided to offer you a position amongst us. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Black Eagles started out as just the two of us, but as time went on, we gained more and more members to our pack,” Edelgard added on. “This underground hideout is our den, and home to many werewolves. Though I am fortunate enough to be able to control my transformations, everyone else here cannot. They have been outcast by society, forced to hide or face execution. This place has become a sanctuary for them… and it can be one for you as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth took a deep breath in and looked directly into Edelgard’s eyes. The emperor leaned forward and reached out a glove-covered hand as her mouth curved into a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join us, Byleth Eisner. Hunt with us, and fly high with your fellow eagles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth glanced warily at Edelgard’s outstretched palm, and swallowed. Without her father, she had no place left to go, certainly now that she had become a werewolf. This strange woman who barely knew her was offering her sanctuary, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even as a Beast Hunter, she was always traveling from place to place, never once settling for longer than a few months. The concept of a home was strange and foreign to her. She was so very used to being a wanderer, always looking for her next job. “I…” she breathed, hesitant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I could give you a little tour, to see if you fit in amongst the rest of us,” Hubert offered. “That is...unless you have a better idea of where to stay. I hear there have been hunters nearby as of late, and you could always try seeing what they have to say instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looked to Hubert, and then to Edelgard. In her heart, she knew that there were no other options. As a hunter, she was all too familiar with the dangers of a freshly-turned werewolf. She knew she was strong, but not strong enough to tame her beast alone. “...That sounds like a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s hand fell to her side, and a glint of disappointment shimmered in her eyes. Even so, she nodded. “Very well. I will leave that to you, Hubert. I will check back with you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It shall be done, Your Majesty,” replied Hubert, and he bowed to her. “Now then, follow me, Ms. Eisner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without waiting, Hubert turned and began to exit the room. Byleth pulled herself from the bed and hopped onto her rigid feet, which shook uneasily from disuse. She hobbled after the quickly retreating werewolf and into the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway was considerably more decorated than the desolate room she had been resting in. Red wallpaper lined with decals of blossoms covered the walls, and was decorated by many golden-framed pieces of artwork. Most were of various plants, some of which Byleth did not recognize, painted delicately on sturdy canvas. None looked particularly old, leaving Byleth was the conclusion that they were recently painted. Here and there were some less skilled but nevertheless impressive paintings of the ocean and beaches, as well as a handful of animals ranging from songbirds to ferocious tigers. Perhaps the Black Eagles had some talented artists amongst their ranks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert ignored the various closed wooden doors as they passed through the long hallway. With each step they took, the sound of chattering voices increased. Byleth was astounded by how very crisp and clear each one sounded even from so very far away, and she even managed to pick up a few words here and there. Werewolves were known to have heightened senses, but Byleth hadn’t been expecting such a drastic change to take place so very soon. Strangely, despite her transformation, she did not feel ill in the slightest, though her head pounded, unused to having such sensitive hearing. Soft blades of dark blue fur sprouted from the tops of her ears, forming a furred tip. Her nostrils flared as the strong scent of salty, buttered popcorn wafted through the air, forcing a growl out of her stomach and throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert huffed in annoyance as he too picked up on the scent. “Caspar is always sullying our den with the scent of revolting snacks,” he grumbled. “You will get used to it. Eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made for the end of the hallway as the sounds and smells grew ever closer. As they had nearly reached the end, however, a wooden door suddenly pushed open, nearly colliding with Hubert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are, Hubert! I’ve been looking—Oh? Who is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Byleth stood a tall man dressed in a coat that could only be described as lavish. Luxurious locks of well-kempt orange hair tumbled from his head down to his shoulders, and spilled forth onto his dashing blue cape. His whole attire simply exuded an air of nobility, and judging by his familiar face, Byleth was not surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fledgling Lady Edelgard rescued last night during her hunt. She told us all about it this morning. You never pay attention to anything, do you?” Hubert snapped rudely, eyebrows furrowing in irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The newcomer looked taken aback, his orange eyes widening with surprise. “I am sorry, Hubert, but it is not easy for me to keep track of such things the morning after the full moon!” he replied. “I am still in quite the daze!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert mumbled something under his breath, and his gloved hands balled into tight fists. “Whatever the reason may be, this is Byleth Eisner. She is deciding whether or not she will be joining us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nobleman placed one hand upon his hip as he observed Byleth, and soon enough, a proud smile furled its way onto his face. “A pleasure to meet you, Byleth! I am Ferdinand von Aegir, legitimate son of the Aegir family. I hope you will choose to join us! I look forward to getting better acquainted with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The name von Aegir was well-known to all, for it belonged to the current Prime Minister of Adrestia: Ludwig von Aegir. Though many years ago, it was the emperor who ruled all of Adrestia and held power over every citizen, such responsibility now fell to the Prime Minister. Even Byleth, who grew up away from the feuds of society and studied little of its politics, knew what the von Aegir family was, and what had supposedly happened to its heir nearly ten years ago. For months, Ferdinand’s face was printed front and center on every newspaper with articles detailing his assassination and the desperate attempts to search for the perpetrator. Though he had aged considerably in that time, there was no mistaking the similar features upon his face, nor the proud look in his eye that had been present in his last photos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferdinand von Aegir. You’re not dead,” Byleth could not help but comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! So you know of me,” exclaimed Ferdinand. “It is true that when I was turned, Edelgard and Hubert covered it up with news that I had been assassinated. But Ferdinand von Aegir lives on, and until the day where I can reclaim my rightful title, I shall spend my life studying to be the perfect Prime Minister with the Black Eagles!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert looked completely disinterested, probably having heard his boasts millions of times over. “Many of us in the Black Eagles are in similar situations. Due to Ferdinand’s father’s rather strict rules on the existence of supernatural creatures, we must live in hiding.” He shot Ferdinand a glare, and the nobleman seemed to shrink underneath it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not my fault! I am aware that my father is… sensitive, but when I become Prime Minister, I shall see to it that we are allowed to live above ground!” Ferdinand declared as he puffed out his chest boastfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> you become Prime Minister,” Hubert tacked on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is—well…” Ferdinand stumbled over his words and fidgeted. “A-Anyways! I hope you will decide to join us, Byleth, and Hubert, I will need to speak to you later. Alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert looked into Ferdinand’s eyes, and the two men simply gazed at each other wordlessly for a few seconds. Byleth shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to make of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Later. Come now, Byleth. We don’t have all day to waste on Ferdinand,” Hubert spoke before briskly walking away, and Byleth obediently followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked further, the sound of bustle grew ever closer, and soon enough, they had reached the end of the hallway. A wide entrance gave way to a huge room, and Byleth took a moment to observe. In the center sat a lengthy red couch that was situated several feet away from a pricey-looking television, currently displaying some sort of unfamiliar video game. Other antique-looking chairs were scattered around the television, which was clearly the focal point of the room. Plenty of bookshelves were pressed against the wall, each containing a variety of well-organized books. A man who looked to be a few years younger than Byleth lay sprawled onto a red shaggy carpet, concentrating hard on the televisions as his fingers flicked at buttons on a controller. Beside him was a blue bowl of freshly made popcorn that was tilted slightly to the side, allowing kernels to spill forth onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww yeah…! No one’s a match for me!” shouted the man in front of the television. He sported unkempt, light blue hair that had been spiked up and hung messily from the left side of his head. Strangely, he wore a heavy-looking set of armor with bulky pauldrons. He placed his controller down and pumped a fist high into the air in celebration. “First place every time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another young man was sitting splayed across a comfortable-looking bean bag chair, his blue eyes drooping with exhaustion. He wore a regal coat matching his eye color that hung off his skinny form as though it were a size too large. A bored expression was plastered all over his face, and he sighed. “You’re playing against easy-leveled computer players, Caspar, of course you’re always winning,” he pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s only ‘cuz everyone here is too scared to challenge me! I’m the racing king!” he boasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert loudly cleared his throat, interrupting any sly remark the tired-looking man was about to add. “You will excuse me for interrupting your petty argument, but we have a guest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A guest?” a feminine voice exclaimed from across the room. A gorgeous young lady stood from her seat in the corner of the room and placed the hefty book she had been reading down upon her chair. Long locks of clearly well cared for brown hair tumbled down from her head and onto her bare shoulders. Her flowing red dress was low-cut and revealed an ample amount of skin, including a good peak at her sizable cleavage. Her dress was held together by a shining silver corset that hardly looked comfortable, but Byleth was most distracted by her shimmering, emerald eyes that resembled gemstones. She clasped her hands together and shot a warm smile towards Byleth, and the mercenary was immediately taken aback by her beauty. “Oh! You must be the fledgling that Edie rescued this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man on the floor scratched his head. “Wha—oh yeah! I remember now! Sooo, what’s the deal with that? Are you going to be our new pack member or something?” He hopped to his feet with an excited grin. “The name’s Caspar, Caspar von Bergliez! I’m the muscle of the pack! If you’re ever looking for a good fight, then I’m your guy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sleepy-looking man waved his hand. “Linhardt. Goodbye,” he introduced, and promptly closed his eyes and sunk further into the comfort of his beanbag chair as though he was trying to melt into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodness, Linhardt! Don’t you think this gorgeous lady deserves more of an introduction than that?” lightly scolded the young woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” muttered Linhardt, and said no more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar von Bergliez was a name that Byleth had heard before. From what she had heard of him, he was a former famous athlete, though she had never bothered to look into which sport he played or what team he was on. He had been known for his tremendous strength, which turned out to be a result of lycanthropy. When his secret had been discovered, he fled, and his name was on every bulletin board in Fódlan with one of the highest bounties Byleth had ever seen. In fact, she had even tried to hunt him down herself, but no one ever found him. Now, she knew why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt, on the other hand, was completely unknown to Byleth. Judging by his outfit, she could only assume he was a former Adrestian noble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for the woman standing before her, Byleth had to be a fool not to recognize her. “You’re Dorothea Arnault,” she stated plainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea’s eyes seemed to light up. “Oh, a former fan of mine, perhaps?” she speculated. “Did you ever come see me live at the Mittelfrank Opera, or did you watch one of my performances on television?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head. She had never been interested in music, nor did she care for the gossipy tabloids many young folks in Fódlan seemed to enjoy so much. Dorothea Arnault had once been the most famous woman in all of Adrestia, and had claimed the hearts of thousands of men with her breathtaking singing voice and her gorgeous looks. Byleth had seen her face here and there on television, but never paid much attention to her, until the news stations everywhere announced her brutal murder. Almost the entire country was in mourning for moons, and heartbroken fans everywhere went out hunting for the culprits. It was another job Byleth had considered taking, but it had been reported that her murder had been at the hands of jealous suitors, and not the supernatural. Clearly, the truth was much different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw your funeral on television,” Byleth answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea’s face immediately fell, and her smile vanished. “Oh, I see.” She paused awkwardly and fiddled with her sleeves. “A-Anyways, it’s so good to see a new face down here! I do hope you’ll be joining us. We’re a small pack, but a pack nonetheless, and—oh! I should get Petra! You haven’t met her yet, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Byleth confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll go fetch her then! Lovely to meet you, Byleth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea turned and retreated around a corner to another hallway, probably a bit more hastily than she had intended. It was clear that what Byleth had said had struck some sort of sore spot within her, judging by how eager she was to duck away from the conversation. Even though it had been five years since she was declared deceased and had her funeral aired on national television, it seemed that time had not healed that wound, and she was less than willing to talk about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had vanished from view, Caspar began to speak. “Oh yeah, Linhardt here is our medic! He was busy all morning making sure you didn’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was rather close,” Linhardt commented, though he did not open his eyes. “Not everyone can survive a lycanthrope infection. I couldn’t mend your bite through regular white magic, so I had to use stitches. Do be careful not to open them, I absolutely cannot stand the sight of blood and would rather not have to do it ever again, if at all possible.” Then, his eyes shot wide open, as though he had suddenly remembered something. He sat up on his chair with more energy than he had displayed within the last few minutes of Byleth knowing him. “Oh yes, there was something unusual I wanted to ask you about. When I was evaluating you this morning, I noticed that your heart—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are!” Dorothea’s voice interrupted whatever Linhardt was going to ask, and she stepped around the corner, tugging another woman alongside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Byleth noticed about this new woman was that she was obviously not from Fódlan. She had brown skin, and her long burgundy hair was tied up into a majestic ponytail that was held in place by numerous braids combing over the top of her head. Underneath her right eye was a magenta tattoo in the shape of a small mark, which truly brought out her pale pink eyes. Another tattoo of a similar color was wrapped around her upper right arm. Her clothing consisted of a colorful, short top covered in necklaces that exposed her midriff, revealing a peak of her slender yet built form. A long-winding scarf hung from her shoulder and twined around her body like a snake, settling at her waist. Her skirt was made of dyed animal skin and decorated with tassels and golden, coin-like trinkets. A bright smile settled upon her face, and as she crossed an arm over her chest, she bowed in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I am Petra Macneary, former princess of Brigid. I am pleased to be meeting you,” she introduced politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brigid was a small archipelago to the south of Adrestia, and while Byleth had never been there herself, she had heard stories of its bountiful nature and tropical beauty. She had also heard plenty of its political struggles. As a result of a failed invasion, Brigid was currently a vassal to the Empire, and its future was looking to be very grim indeed. Petra was another name she had heard from the news stations, for she had supposedly perished in a hunting accident six years ago while living abroad in Fódlan, leaving Brigid without an heir. Yet, just like Ferdinand, Caspar, and Dorothea, she was standing right in front of Byleth, alive and well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Petra, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> the princess of Brigid,” Dorothea insisted with a sigh, and she comfortingly placed a hand upon her friend’s shoulder. Her slender fingers delicately caressed the bare skin near Petra’s collarbone, and the princess visibly relaxed into the touch. “Please don’t talk like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, please take my apologies. Dorothea is right,” Petra corrected. “Because of my condition, I have not been able to be visiting Brigid in many years. Like Fódlan, Brigid does not have friendliness towards... ah, beasts.” Her jaw tightened and her eyes filled over with sorrow, the slightest glimmer of a tear forming in the corners of her eyes. They did not spill, they merely hung there, stagnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth hadn’t exactly researched how Brigid handled the supernatural in their country, but it was a land populated primarily by hunters of both animals and monsters. She could only imagine that werewolves had an even more difficult time trying to survive there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra did not dwell on the topic and was quick to shift the conversation.  “It is my job to be doing the fishing and hunting, so that the pack is having enough to eat. Maybe one day, you would like to be joining me on one of my trips?” she suggested hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth felt the tufts of her ears twitch. “I love fishing,” she responded as she fondly recalled her fishing adventures. Her father had taught her when she was eight years old how to hold a fishing pole, and she had caught her first fish without any assistance at age ten. She found it a good way to relax after a treacherous hunting contract. She would simply sit by a lake and allow her mind to become one with nature as she stared into the water’s surface, watching the lure of her rod bob up and down with each gentle ripple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The response caused Petra to perk up. The tips of her ears grew a layer of wine red fuzz and shifted into a point. A fluffy tail slipped out of her skirt and began to flicker back and forth with excitement, and Dorothea giggled at such a sight. “That is giving me great joy!” she exclaimed. “I have not had a partner to be fishing with for some time. Caspar has gone with me in the past, but he is always making too much noise, and scaring the fish away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s not my fault I have a naturally loud voice!” shouted Caspar, which was enough of a demonstration to prove Petra’s claim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are far too loud for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It is a wonder no one has discovered us down here with how much you shout while you are playing that video game of yours,” Hubert hissed out scathingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, not you too! Back me up, Linhardt, I can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt yawned, disinterested in the conversation. He dismissed Caspar with a wave of his hand and sunk back into the comfort of the squishy bean bag chair. Caspar simply groaned and tapped the ground with his shoe, realizing he would get no support from his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I would enjoy fishing with you, Petra,” Byleth said. “But I no longer have my rod or lures.” In fact, she had nothing of her belongings except the clothing she wore, not even her trusty sword that had served her well for countless years and hunting jobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not an issue, I am having many rods and lures! I have collected plenty of them over many years. I have even made some lures,” enthused Petra as her tail continued to sway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but Byleth here has to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>join</span>
  </em>
  <span> our pack first before you make plans like that, Petra,” Dorothea reminded the other woman as she tucked a strand of burgundy hair back behind Petra’s fur-covered ear. She shot Byleth a charming wink and settled a hand upon her hip. “So, you’ve gotten a taste of what it’s like down here. Will you be joining us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert glanced at each one of his fellow pack members. “There are two more of us that you haven’t met, but one of them is likely hiding and the other is… temporarily indisposed. Regardless, I believe you have received a sufficient demonstration. There are, of course, plenty of other rooms I have yet to show you, but Lady Edelgard and I would rather keep many things away from the eyes of prying outsiders.” He looked directly into Byleth’s eyes as he spoke, his intimidating glare complete with a sinister smile. “I’m sure you understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, and then took one more look around the room. The members of the Black Eagles were each staring at her with anticipation. Just from the brief introductions she had received, Byleth already knew that each and every one of them were struggling in their own way. Despite that, she could tell how strong they all were. A group of beasts, cast out from a society who scorned their very existence, all living together in one sanctuary. Together, they kindled a newfound flame of hope in an otherwise bleak world. Byleth knew that her options were few. She could run from this situation, and allow herself to continue her life as a mere wanderer until the day her beastly side claimed her, but that was not what she wanted. She knew that her days of drifting had come to a sudden conclusion. Perhaps it was finally time to cease being a lone wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Byleth Eisner? What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s mouth opened and she turned to see Edelgard standing behind her. She had been so very deep in thought that she had failed to notice the emperor approaching entirely. “I…” She took one final deep breath, and nodded. “Yes. I will join the Black Eagles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s lips curled into a magnificent smile, one that nearly caused Byleth to gasp. The shimmering light of the candles fixed to the walls caused the regal crown upon her head to sparkle with radiance, and the mercenary was awe-struck by the sight. Despite her short stature, she held herself with such confidence, such </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Genuine joy shined behind Edelgard’s light blue eyes, and she reached her hand out towards the stunned mercenary. It took a moment for Byleth to tear herself away from that captivating gaze and to take Edelgard’s small hand in her own. Even though the emperor wore gloves, Byleth could tell that her palms were warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the flock, Byleth,” Edelgard whispered, and Byleth felt her unbeating heart flutter.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Your room will be the fifth one on the left. Take this key, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small silver key dropped from Hubert’s hand into Byleth’s up-turned palm. She closed her fist and cradled it safely in her grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is imperative for you to lock your room whenever you are not using it and while you are asleep, by her Majesty’s orders. Our unique circumstances require extra precautions,” Hubert ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth didn’t need to ask why. She was living underground with nine other werewolves, and incidents of many kinds were sure to arise. “I understand,” she told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now, I must take care of other matters. Tomorrow, Lady Edelgard and I will make sure you have all the necessary belongings. I am sure you will be fine for the time being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you, Hubert. Good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, and do try not to let your new instincts claim you so quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert turned around and slunk off into the depths of the den, leaving Byleth on her own. The mercenary observed the hallway in front of her, which differed little from the previous one. Numerous doors lined each side, and each had been decorated in their own way. They were all fixed with a unique name plaque, and Byleth made sure to note the differences in each. Hubert’s was a plain and simple black and gold, while Dorothea had taken the time to hang faux roses from either side of hers and wrote her name in gorgeous cursive. The room next to her own belonged to someone by the name of “Bernie” who had drawn all sorts of adorable little animals next to her name. Weirdly, the door across from her was completely barricaded by an assortment of objects, leaving the plaque hidden completely. A frown etched Byleth’s features as she tilted her head. The sight was concerning indeed, but such oddities were inevitable in her new, lupine life. Byleth paid it no more mind and fitted the silver key into its hole, and unlocked her door with a firm click.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was dark and almost completely barren. A single bed sat in a corner, covered with thin, dusty sheets, right beside a small table that had only a broken lamp. There was an empty bookshelf that stood against a parallel wall, and an unused wardrobe that would likely stay that way for quite a while. Byleth caught a brief glimpse at her reflection of a leaning mirror, and was surprised by how very </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>she looked. She swallowed hard as she adjusted her collar, revealing the outside of her thick stitches. If it weren’t for the remnants of the bite, she could easily be mistaken for a regular human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tore her eyes away from herself and collapsed face-first onto her new bed. She was utterly exhausted, and while there was so much for her to contemplate, the only thing her mind was crying out for was more sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed into the slim, uncased pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief moment, she wondered if things would go back to normal in the morning; if she would wake to the sound of her father’s voice and the mouthwatering scent of grilling fish. In her heart, she knew that was but a wish. Gone was the life of a wandering mercenary, living only for the thrill of the hunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would just have to figure out who she was to become next.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From next chapter onward, the perspective character will change every so often. Byleth is still the central character, but there will be glimpses into the minds of the others. Also, the next chapter will (probably) be a bit smutty, so look forward to that.</p>
<p>Thank you to all who kudo'd and commented on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I'd like to know your thoughts on this one as well. Which character would you like to know more about? What relationships would you like me to focus on? The next chapter might take longer to update. My schedule has been very weird since the start of quarantine. </p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/ZekromKnight%22">Anyways, please do follow my twitter for updates. Must be 18+.</a> Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sun's Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter is NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard’s eyes jolted open from her slumber, and she shot straight up from her silky sheets. Hot sweat clung to her figure and soaked through her nightgown, causing the fabric to cling uncomfortably to her form. Her traitorous mind had dared conjure up yet another sensual dream, and her delirious mind was still rife with the after effects. She could feel her sensitive skin crawling with goosebumps, her heart stammering out of control, and a blazing inferno between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Edelgard cursed underneath her breath, and curled her bottom lip into her mouth with her canines. Her hands clenched fistfulls of sheets and she took a long, deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm yourself, El</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she chided herself internally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of her fur-coated ears twitched as a sudden pleasant smell wafted into Edelgard’s room. The familiar, alluring scent of lilac and vanilla forced a low growl from her throat as it enraptured her. She felt her soft, pure white tail slither out and begin to sway excitedly. Fingernails that had spouted claws threw the heavy sheets off of her body as she lost herself in the temptation of the luxurious aroma. Hastily, she undid the buttons of her gown, nearly popping them straight off in the process. Her fingers caught the sides of her underwear and slid it off before tossing them somewhere in the depths of her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I… I shouldn’t be doing this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as her hand traversed south, but it was hard for her to keep a clear head when the enticing scent of another’s heat was spurring her on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>can’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> be doing this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been moons since she had been with anyone, since she had indulged herself in her deepest, carnal instincts. It had been just as long since she had separated with her “partner” for such activities, and yet, her scent was still driving Edelgard </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her body was screaming at her to rip her door open, burst into the hallway, and then claw that damned barricade down so that she could surrender herself to her urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no. No longer did they have that kind of relationship, and her heat only served to taunt Edelgard so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers drifted to her soaked sex, and she clamped her mouth shut as she began to stroke her clit, slowly at first. But as her instinctual drive only grew, her pace accelerated. She bucked her hips against her hand as she dove a finger into her folds, then another, all while her thumb continued to tease her sensitive nub. She squirmed into her sheets and struggled not to whine out, lest she alert the woman in the next room over of her activities, or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert</span>
  </em>
  <span> for goodness’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, close,” she hissed. She was surprised at how fast her orgasm was approaching, and mentally chided herself. Was she that deprived, that desperate after mere moons of chastity? She had little time to contemplate such matters, for her quick fingers had already found the most sensitive spot within her, causing her knees to buckle. She nearly cried out as her release washed over her and made her body tremble. Her fingers continued to work as she rode out her orgasm, until it diminished and left her tail and lupine ears twitching erratically. She felt her chest heave up and down, felt sweat rolling down her breasts. She wasn’t by any means a religious woman, but she prayed that no one had heard nor smelt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally released from the aroma’s cruel hold, she buried herself underneath her sheets once more and shoved her face into her pillow. She felt weak for surrendering herself to her urges, but after many years of being a fully matured werewolf, she knew it could not be helped. To be a werewolf was to crave, to long, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearn </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the tender touch of another, to search for the embrace of a forever mate. Even the powerful Edelgard von Hresvelg was not immune to such compulsions. She rarely dared think of romance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> after the end of her last relationship, but it was hard for her not to wish for the day when she finally met her equal in life and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just hoped no one spoke of it to her in the morning.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Byleth awoke with a throbbing headache the next morning—the kind of headache that occurred when one had rested for too long. Without the light of the sun to guide her, she had to rely on her broken internal clock to decipher the time. </p><p>
  <span>“Feels like it’s almost afternoon…” she spoke to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the covers off of her and hopped out of bed. She stared drearily at the reflection in her mirror and combed through locks of tangled hair with her fingers. She was still wearing her mercenary armor, complete with her flowing cape and patterned stockings. On previous hunting trips, she had occasionally run into situations where she had no choice but to wear the same attire for days in a row, but she never did like how grungy she felt. Hopefully, the Black Eagles would find her some new clothing soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicked her room’s lock open and stepped outside into the hallway. Immediately, she noticed that the door across from her own was flung wide open, and that the barricade of household objects that had protected it was scattered all about the carpet. She blinked at the mess of chairs and fake potted plants and wondered what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of her ears fluffed up and began to twitch as she caught wind of distant conversation. Curiously, she wandered down the hall and to the main living room, where several Black Eagles had already gathered, and were deep in conversation. As soon as Byleth approached, they ceased, and glanced towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Byleth. Did you sleep well?” Edelgard asked, her face stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Byleth answered nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I take it you did not wake up in the middle of last night? No chance that you… heard something?” The light fluster underneath Edelgard’s cheeks as she spoke did not escape Byleth’s notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Byleth confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert sighed and shook his head. He leaned back into the puffy cushions behind his seat on the couch. “Then we are at a loss for leads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leads?” Byleth repeated. “Is this about the barricaded door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard nodded. “Yes, it is. It appears that the barricade was broken sometime late last night, though no one seems to have seen or heard it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth glanced around the room and found an empty seat. She slowly sunk down into a crimson armchair and noted how very comfortable it was. On the large couch sat Edelgard and Hubert, while Dorothea was occupying a chair opposite Byleth. She was wide awake and offered the mercenary a charming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was the door barricaded in the first place?” Byleth questioned, and Edelgard sighed and rubbed her temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a seasoned beast hunter, so I imagine you’ve studied your prey well. How much do you know about… werewolf reproduction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “As in…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in sex, Byleth,” Dorothea elaborated, not the faintest hint of shame upon her face. She was not one to shy away from such bold topics, it appeared, unlike Edelgard who was beginning to grow red in the cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit. I know that werewolves have an estrus cycle,” Byleth offered as she thought back to the numerous books she had to study. To know one’s prey was to have the advantage in the hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That saves me the time of explaining the basics to you.” Edelgard looked relieved, though the tint on her skin did not fade. “When one of our pack members enters estrus, usually about twice a year, we keep their doors barricaded, to prevent us from… well, indulging ourselves. It makes relationships complicated, and it’s simpler to refrain entirely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded. She was beginning to understand the situation at hand. “Did someone break in...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible. All doors are kept locked, so even if one were to break the barricade, they could not enter,” Hubert interrupted. “The only possibility is that she escaped on her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed deeply. “The reason why doesn’t matter. What matters is that we find her before any hunters do. It’s good that you woke up when you did, because I’d like you to accompany me on the search.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Byleth pointed to herself, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you,” Hubert answered before Edelgard could. “You will need to leave the den every so often to hunt, so you must begin to familiarize yourself with our surroundings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That explanation was satisfactory enough for Byleth. Besides, after only a day’s time, she was itching to get a look at the sky and reintroduce herself to the outdoors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re worried about her, Edie, but I doubt she’s gotten very far,” Dorothea assured her pack leader with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard flinched. “No, she probably hasn’t. Finding her isn’t the difficult part.” She did not try to elaborate, and instead stood from the couch. She dusted off her coat and ironed out the wrinkles with her gloved hand. “We can’t waste anymore time. Byleth, follow me. I’ll show you the way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like an obedient puppy, Byleth jumped to her feet and tagged alongside Edelgard as she led her down the southern hallway, past the near-empty room she had first woken in. She stopped at an inconspicuous door and easily pushed it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What lay within was a closet, with shelves full to the brim of miscellaneous tools and necessities. Byleth paid little mind to the contents and instead shifted her gaze to the metal rungs embedded in a wall, forming a ladder to a wide hatch embedded in the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the only entrance and exit we have,” Edelgard revealed. “We usually keep it locked. I would advise you to never leave the den without a partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded and watched quietly as Edelgard ascended the ladder, but a shifting of the emperor’s dress was all it took for Byleth to quickly avert her gaze. When she had reached the ceiling, she retrieved a shiny, golden key from her sleeve and slid it within the lock. With an audible click, the hatch unlocked, and Edelgard slid it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each member of the pack has a spare key in case of an emergency. I’ll give you yours once we return. Now then, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Edelgard hoisted herself through the hatch, Byleth climbed up the ladder. What awaited her above was a stuffy storeroom covered in dust and possessing an abundance of cobwebs. Empty cardboard boxes were lying strewn about the wooden-planked floor, and the shelves were completely barren. The only object of note was a bookshelf that stood slightly pushed out from the wall behind it. The floor underneath its legs was scarred, as though something had rubbed against it numerous times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hidden door,” Byleth observed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s lips parted in surprise. “I’m surprised you noticed. I’m impressed. I suppose it’s not your first time seeing one of these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. Vampires often hide their nests behind hidden bookshelves and other such contraptions.” Over the many years of tracking and hunting monsters, she had grown a keen eye for detail. Her father had been a master at scouting out hidden dens, and had passed down a few tricks to her. She felt her throat grow tight at the thought of him, and took an unsteady breath. The pain of his passing was still raw, no matter how much she tried to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we’re no different. No one’s managed to discover our den yet, but I don’t expect many people would go looking for one in the emperor’s palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brought up another question. “Has anyone ever discovered that you’re a werewolf? Anyone besides the Eagles, that is,” Byleth inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one that’s still alive,” Edelgard replied, and the succinct explanation was all Byleth needed to sate her curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any further chatter, the emperor positioned herself on the bookshelf’s side and grasped it. She pulled upon it, causing it to emit a shrill creak from the floorboards as it easily relented to her lycanthropic strength. As it scooted away from the wall, it revealed a wooden door behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard huffed as she finished her task of hauling the bookshelf, and wiped sweat from her brow. Despite her strength, it appeared she still had her limits. She then pried the door open, and a burst of sunlight brighter than Byleth had anticipated filtered through the dim closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth winced as she got her first glimpse of the outside world. She could see a neatly-paved path made of white stones leading into a far-off cluster of dense trees. She felt her nostrils flare as the scent of fresh pine and violets overwhelmed her new lupine senses, and felt a fine layer of fur grow over her ears, which promptly began to twitch at the pleasant sound of songbirds humming.  It was almost overwhelming to the fledgling werewolf, who could feel her skin begin to crawl as dark-blue furs began to sprout from her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, none of the guards patrol back here during the day,” Edelgard assured her as she took her first step into the open air. “If anything goes wrong, I’ll be sure to protect you. Us Eagles always look out for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly eased by her words, Byleth followed. As the sun’s rays reached her skin, she felt a shiver run down her spine, and her fur stood on its end. She inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and allowed it to rejuvenate and calm her. She closed her eyes and simply basked in the warmth of the mid-afternoon, and let slip a loud sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too used to being outside. Most of the Black Eagles don’t come out here often. Sometimes, they spend days without seeing the outside world,” Edelgard warned the fledgling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Byleth replied, and opened her eyes once more. “So, who exactly are we looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard stiffened, and her expression grew stern. “Her name is Constance von Nuvelle, and she has… a unique condition, even amongst werewolves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth blinked. That was not the first time she had heard something like that since arriving in the Black Eagle’s lair. “Is she like you?” she asked, remembering Edelgard’s vague words when she had first introduced herself as being “different” from most werewolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. The opposite, in fact. While I have complete control over my transformations, Constance has even </span>
  <em>
    <span>less </span>
  </em>
  <span>control than most werewolves, which makes it particularly dangerous for her to be outside right now.” Edelgard’s teeth clenched together, and she swallowed uncomfortably. “What in the world was she thinking…” she muttered underneath her breath, so quietly that Byleth suspected she wasn’t supposed to hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth chose not to acknowledge the remark. “What does she look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A blonde werewolf. She’s rather hard to miss,” Edelgard answered. “Like Dorothea said, she probably hasn’t gone far. We won’t be searching for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, and looked towards the distant forest. “All right. Let’s go, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The forest behind Hresvelg palace was thick, and chock-full of a variety of wildlife. Rabbits and pheasants roamed around the trees without a care in the world and napped in thickets of overgrown vines. The narrow treetops allowed sunlight to filter in and gave the colorful flowers that sprouted here and there from dark, fertile soil plenty of nutrients to grow. The soft murmurs and chirps of birds echoed throughout alongside the gentle trickle of a nearby stream, which Byleth could only imagine was rife with fish. The mere thought made her flutter with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, Edelgard was right when she had assumed that Constance had not gone far. Not ten minutes into their hike through the woods and Byleth had caught sight of a blonde tail curled around a tall pine tree. On the other side sat a tall but slim werewolf, covered from head to toe in cream fur sitting at the base of the tree, her tired lavender eyes staring morosely at paws. As Byleth approached her, her nose was quickly greeted with the pleasant scent of soft lilac. The strangely alluring aroma lured the curious fledgling closer, until she was almost centimeters away. She felt a strange tingling sensation begin to seize her as the fur upon her arms grew thicker. The luxurious smell was calling to her, beckoning her closer and closer… A sultry heat was beginning to pool between her legs, begging for her immediate attention. Overwhelmed, Byleth took a deep breath in. Thankfully, Edelgard’s arm jutted out in front of her, breaking her away from her stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Constance?” Edelgard called to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Emperor Edelgard,” the werewolf addressed without looking up. Her voice was subdued and low, as though she was harboring deep depression. “I humbly apologize if I have wasted your time by forcing you to search for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done no such thing, Constance. I understand why you left, but it’s dangerous for you to be out in the sun.” Edelgard glanced pointedly up at the sky, and the blazing hot sun searing down upon them. “You’ve also yet to meet our newest member of the pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stood up straight and tried to ignore the tempting scent that was threatening to pull her into yet another daze. “I’m Byleth Eisner,” she introduced. “I just turned two nights ago. Her Majesty rescued me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance stared at the fledgling wolf for a moment, and then offered her a smile that seemed somehow sorrowful. “It is a shame that you have had the misfortune to meet me, Miss Eisner. I am Constance of the former House Nuvelle. It was once a grand house, but it was eradicated by war. It is most cruel and unfortunate that the only heir that remains is one such as me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name Nuvelle was not familiar to Byleth, who had never bothered to research the complex politics of Adrestia, and she had certainly never heard of Constance. Something was definitely strange about the woman before her, and not just the fact that she was fully transformed in the broad daylight. The gloomy aura that surrounded her was heavy, almost unbearably so, and the way she spoke was extremely polite yet self-deprecating. A frown crept its way upon Byleths face as she observed the wolf from the top of her head to the purple pads upon her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What she means to say is that House Nuvelle was destroyed in the Brigid-Dagda war, and that she was the only survivor,” Edelgard translated. “But she was bitten by a werewolf, and so I took her in. As you can see, her circumstances are much different from the other Eagles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am woefully cursed to take upon this hideous form whenever the sun’s light basks upon me,” Constance lamented. “I am doing you a disservice by forcing you to gaze upon it. I must humbly invite you to avert your gaze if it is too revolting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head. “A werewolf in the sunlight… this is my first time encountering anything like it,” she commented. Though she had fought many beasts in her days as a hunter, she had never heard of a werewolf who transformed in the rays of the sun as opposed to the light of the moon. Constance was definitely an oddity in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Which is exactly why I insist you come back,” Edelgard spoke up. “There’s no reason for you to be sulking about in the forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But stay here I must, for I do not wish to sully your good name with my filthy scent. It may be audacious of me to mention, but last night, I could not help but notice—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—We’ll talk about that later, Constance,” Edelgard hastily interrupted, a drop of sweat forming upon her brow. “But not in front of our newest member.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, it would be truly disgraceful of me to spill forth the particulars of our former intimacies, especially with one as wretched as I…” Constance brooded onwards, much to Edelgard’s alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emperor’s eyes swiftly jolted wide open and she cleared her throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Constance,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she near-growled in warning. “Please. Not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The damage, however, had already been done. Byleth’s intrigue had been piqued, and the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall together. Constance, who was in estrus, had likely fled the compound to escape from Edelgard. It was abundantly clear that the two had a former relationship, likely intimate in nature, which was causing an awkward rift. Romance was a foreign concept to Byleth, who had dedicated her life solely to hunting beasts (and occasionally fishing), so she struggled to grasp the magnitude of their conflict. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Byleth spoke out. “You two have been avoiding each other, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard glanced the other way, and Constance simply flicked her tail and gazed at the forest floor. Their silence spoke volumes to Byleth, who continued onwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, as a former hunter, I know how dangerous it is for werewolves, even in a forest like this. It won’t do you any good to stay out here and avoid each other any longer. I advise that you come back to the den, Constance, so you can speak to her properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance did not speak, but after a moment, she stood. “I acknowledge that you are correct,” she stated. “You have convinced me, and I shall ask that you lead me back down, and away from the dreadful sun that curses me so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth brightened and breathed out in relief. She had not been confident that her words would carry any weight, but they had somehow worked wonderfully. Edelgard too seemed surprised, for her mouth was slightly agape and she was staring at Byleth with what looked like a hint of admiration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right then, let’s head back,” Edelgard spoke, and they did just that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as Constance stepped through the door and out of the harsh sunlight, her body shrunk back down. Her fur faded away into fair skin, and Byleth glanced away as her form took on a much more human appearance. She could feel a light blush sear her cheeks, and the hints of her pleasant aroma were only intensifying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the grand Constance von Nuvelle has returned!” Constance declared proudly, a stark difference to how her tone had been as a werewolf. “I have been fully restored to my full glory! Tremble with wonder at my magnificence!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth turned and stole a glance at the now-human Constance. In this form, she possessed long blonde hair scattered with streaks of lavender, which ended in fanciful curls. She dared not look any further down, for after transforming back, a werewolf was always fully bare, a fact which Constance quickly recalled and attempted to rectify by covering herself with her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Edelgard said, and handed Constance her hefty cape without meeting her gaze. She eagerly took it and immediately draped it over her body, covering most of her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your Majesty! I cannot simply meander forth and allow everyone and anyone to look at my splendor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was shocked at the change between the Constance she had met underneath the sun and the Constance she now saw. It was quite literally night and day. The sulking, dreary werewolf  had been replaced by a noble and confident young woman. Byleth had never observed such a condition before, and it was most intriguing in addition to being downright puzzling. She appeared to be the exact opposite of a regular werewolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance took notice of Byleth, and offered her a wide smile. “Now, I shall properly introduce myself! I am Constance von Nuvelle, heir to the grand House Nuvelle of Adrestia! Though House Nuvelle remains in tatters, know that I shall one day restore it to its true glory!” Her grand declaration was punctuated by a haughty laugh that nearly shook the floorboard beneath. “And now, I shall bid you good day. It is imperative that I return to my room and dress myself properly at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Constance stepped towards the hatch and carefully descended the ladder, leaving Byleth and Edelgard alone in silence. Once she had vanished from view and the door beneath closed, Edelgard sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I owe you an explanation,” Edelgard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t really,” Byleth assured her. “It’s not my business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Edelgard shook her head. “No, you deserve a bit of the truth. You see, Constance and I… we have a complex relationship.” She briefly hesitated before continuing. “You already know about our estrus cycles. They are… extremely difficult to deal with. I suppose you already got a hint of what it’s like when you smelt Constance. Imagine that but a hundred times more powerful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, but said nothing in response. The soft scent of heat still lingered faintly, and indeed brought about a strange temptation within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Constance and I had an arrangement, of sorts, to help us get through it. But… things escalated, and got complicated between the two of us. In the end, it was too complicated, and we ended our arrangement entirely.” Edelgard did not look at Byleth as she spoke, instead, she stared at the wall. “It’s caused some strangeness between us, as you can see. But I would appreciate it if you didn’t speak of this to anyone else. What lies in the past is simply that, and I’d rather it remain so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I won’t say anything,” Byleth responded, and Edelgard smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. But never mind all that for a moment. I was impressed with your advice back in the forest. Even though you used to be a mercenary, perhaps you have greater potential for another path…” she speculated, stroking her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another path?” Byleth repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. What that path is, I’m not too certain, but I am sure it will be revealed to us in time. Now, there’s no use standing around here any longer. Let us go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard began to descend down the ladder, while Byleth stood there, pondering the meaning of the other woman’s words. What potential did Edelgard see in her, exactly…? It was obvious that she could no longer be a mercenary, and that she had to find a new destiny amongst the Black Eagles. She looked at her shoes and rocked upon her heels, silently wondering what the future would mean for her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PHEW, Constance is so tricky to write for me. Her dialogue is much, much more complex than the other characters and requires a lot more thought and effort. And it goes without saying, don't worry about the past Edelstance for all you Edeleths, Edeleth is 100% endgame. It'll just add to the sexual tension and conflict between the two, cumulating in the smut of a lifetime... (at least, I hope I can deliver on that promise).</p><p>Next chapter will be much more SFW, and we'll finally get to meet the last member of the Black Eagles. I hope you look forward to it. As always, kudos and comments go a long way! Thank you so much for reading.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/ZekromKnight">(my twitter)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Cowardly Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is short and for that I am sorry. I'll talk about it a bit more at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth was usually an expert at growing accustomed to sleeping in unfamiliar places, but something about the underground den the Black Eagles called home unnerved her. Perhaps it was because she would wake up at what she thought was mid-morning only to discover upon exiting her room that it was still the dead of night, or perhaps it was the fault of the deflated mattress that offered her little comfort. It was a week after her arrival, and Hubert had yet to procure her any comforts aside from a few sets of simple clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, upon her eighth night in the Black Eagles’ den, Byleth Eisner could not fall back asleep after waking up at approximately two AM. As she tossed and turned underneath her sheets, she could hear her stomach rumble. As the appetizing images of fresh meat and fish surged into her mind, an involuntarily growl reverberated from her throat. She had thought her dinner of grilled Teutates Herring sufficient at the time, but it was clear that her new lupine appetite was far more ferocious than anticipated. With little else to do, Byleth hopped to her feet and exited her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway was dead silent aside from the faint sound of snoring coming from Caspar’s room. It seemed that all the others were sleeping peacefully. With that in mind, Byleth proceeded quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dining room was located north of the living room, and quite grandiose. A velvety, red tablecloth coated an exceedingly long table positioned in the center of the room. Not a blemish stained the table nor the antique rug beneath, and the dishes had already been done and set for the next meal. According to Hubert, the pack had a rotating list of chores each member was assigned to each week, and she was due to be scheduled for the next. She had no idea who had been in charge of the dishes, but they were certainly efficient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth passed through the room to reach the kitchen. Considering the splendor of the dining hall, the kitchen was rather modest. There was only a single stove and refrigerator, but there were plenty of pots and pans hanging from the walls. In the middle of the room was a small counter island with a few wooden stools set up, and upon one of them was a girl Byleth had never seen before, snacking on a bowl of peach sorbet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl immediately froze, and her jaw dropped wide open. Gray eyes grew wide with raw panic, like a deer who had just spotted a hunter. She shrieked out into the kitchen and nearly toppled backwards off of her stool in fright, but caught herself just before losing her balance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Who are you!? What do you want with me!?” she screamed. “Are you here to kill me!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth held her hands up to show the terrified girl that she was unarmed, but it did little to calm her. She dropped her spoon to the floor with a clatter and leapt from the stool. This time, however, her legs caught themselves underneath the stool’s rungs and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> indeed fall. She let out another yelp as her face planted itself on the floor and the stool tipped over her, colliding with her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oww…” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concerned, Byleth knelt down upon the cool tile. “Are you all right?” she asked softly, and extended a hand out towards the new girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Of course I’m not alright!” she retorted quickly, loudly. “Oh please don’t hurt me…! I didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth observed the flailing girl before her and frowned. She had purple hair that had been cut sloppily, leaving her with bangs that were uneven. Her purple and gold outfit crafted with expensive fabrics indicated that she was from a well-off family, none that Byleth recognized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt you,” Byleth assured her. “I’m Byleth Eisner, and I’m a new member of the Black Eagles. I’ve met all the other pack members except for you, so I’m guessing that means your name is Bernie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H...How did you know my name?” Bernie squeaked, not unlike a mouse. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you weren’t sent here by my father to kill me!? Is that how you learned it, huh!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nothing like that. It’s on your door,” Byleth pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O...Oh, right,” stammered Bernie, and went dead silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let me help you up now, all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The timid girl relented, and allowed Byleth to remove the stool from her back and pull her to her feet. Once she was up, she dusted herself off and took a few steps away from the mercenary. “Sooo… you’re the new member everyone’s been talking about… I guess I had to meet you at some point… I um, don’t like talking to strangers, so um… c...can I go now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Byleth could reply, she was interrupted by the sound of echoing footsteps behind her. On instinct, she whirled around and reached for the dagger upon her waist, only to remember she was dressed in a plain nightgown without any of her weapons on hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just me,” Linhardt’s voice calmly assured the restless mercenary. He stepped into the doorframe and leaned against it as he contemplated the scene before him with a tired expression. Despite the hour, he was still wearing his day clothes. “I heard Bernadetta scream. I figured it was nothing, but it never hurts to check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta’s cheeks flared red and she fidgeted nervously. “I-It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Anyways, I’m going back to my room now, so uh, bye!” That was the only warning she gave before she sprinted for the exit in the blink of an eye. Just like that, she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt sighed deeply and shook his head. “She’ll get used to you, I’m sure. She wouldn’t talk to Caspar and I for moons after we first arrived,” he said. He rubbed his tired eyes with an impressive yawn, and then casually walked over to the stool Bernadetta had been sitting in and plopped himself down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looked to the floor and awkwardly shuffled her feet. She was not sure if she still wished to linger around the kitchen, but her stomach was still painfully empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking for a midnight snack? Petra keeps her jerky in the third cabinet to your left. There’s plenty of it,” Linhardt advised. He looked into the half-empty bowl of peach sorbet Bernadetta had failed to finish and helped himself to it with a spoon he suddenly produced from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you,” Byleth replied. She walked by Linhardt towards the cabinets, counting each one until she had identified the one he spoke of. Indeed, there was plenty of jerky within, and it smelt absolutely divine to her new, werewolf self. She could feel her canines extend and the rest of her teeth grow sharp, painful points. Each plastic jar of jerky was carefully labeled with the type and date it had been made, but the beastly side of Byleth cared not for such details. She snatched up a random jar and stuck her hand in, only noticing that she had grown claws when they scraped against the glass with an unpleasant noise. Embarrassed, the mercenary took a deep breath to calm her brief bout of frenzy. After procuring a piece of jerky, she looked over her shoulder to see Linhardt staring at her with intrigue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” she started to explain herself, but the words would not come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt waved it off with a shrug. “I’ve dealt with plenty of freshly-turned lycanthropes, more than you could imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, satisfied. She slowly chewed upon her jerky and forced herself not to gorge upon it like the beast within so desperately craved. Even if Linhardt had seen thousands of werewolves like her, she still wished not to give in to her feral side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a light clatter, Linhardt dropped his spoon into the now-empty dish of sorbet and sat up straight. He yawned and rolled his head upon his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping to get the chance to speak with you alone, actually,” Linhardt spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Byleth raised an eyebrow. What could Linhardt want with her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you used to be a Beast Hunter, correct? How long have you been a Beast Hunter for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always been a Beast Hunter,” Byleth answered simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt frowned and leaned against the counter as his eyes scanned the mercenary meticulously. Such a powerful stare made Byleth feel a bit strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard mentioned that your father used to work for the Church of Seiros,” the sleepy werewolf brought up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know anything about that,” Byleth immediately replied. “He never talked about the church.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or anything besides beast hunting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How strange. Your origins appear to be a complete mystery. Since you arrived, I’ve done a bit of searching through archives. I’ve found a few mentions of you and plenty more of your father, but it’s mostly just about your hunting achievements. There’s no records of your birth to be found, nor of your unbeating heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blinked. She supposed he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the person who had examined her after her transformation, so it was only natural that he noticed her oddity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know anything about that, either. It’s just how I was born,” Byleth said, knowing that would be his next question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt tapped his fingers rhythmically on the counters as he mulled over Byleth’s answer. “I can’t say I’ve ever met a human or werewolf whose heart doesn’t beat. Of course, I’ve met plenty of vampires, but vampires can’t turn into werewolves. It really is intriguing… Perhaps that’s why Edelgard has taken such an interest in you. She wouldn’t normally just let anyone join the Black Eagles, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looked down at the jar of jerky in her hands. It was definitely strange that her heart didn’t beat, but she had never really thought much of it. She had always been completely human otherwise—before the transformation, anyways—and hadn’t ever craved blood like a vampire. Perhaps the secret lay within her unknown bloodline, and with her father dead, she would never uncover the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” Byleth asked, changing the topic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? What about me?” Linhardt repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlike some of the others, I’ve never heard of you before. How did you come to join the Black Eagles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt scratched his cheek. “Oh, my story isn’t particularly interesting. I was part of an Adrestian noble family, and it was very tiring. So I decided to leave that life and join the Black Eagles, so that I could focus on my research and sleep whenever I want. It was certainly the right choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a vague answer puzzled Byleth, but before she could ask anymore, Linhardt stood from his seat. “I’m going to bed now. My research has worn me out. Be sure to clean the kitchen when you leave. Goodnight.” He picked up the empty dish before him and slipped it into the sink as he walked towards the entrance, and with a wave of his hand, the drowsy man left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As silence filled the kitchen, Byleth swallowed a mouthful of jerky uncomfortably. She twisted the lid back upon the jar and stuffed it in the cabinet. Her hunger had been temporarily sated, and she was ready to try to sleep once more. She gave the kitchen one quick glance to ensure that everything was pristine and flicked the light switch off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After navigating back through the hallways, Byleth flopped into her bed and buried herself within the covers with a sigh. This time, however, it was not her stomach that distracted her. Instead, it was her thoughts. She couldn't help but linger upon Linhardt’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps that’s why Edelgard has taken such an interest in you. She wouldn’t normally just let anyone join the Black Eagles, after all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that truly the reason why Edelgard had invited her to join the Black Eagles? She bit down upon her lip. She would have to ask her about it later, perhaps in the morning, or whenever she would next wake. Either way, it seemed that there were plenty of secrets she had left to unravel about the Black Eagles, Edelgard, and even herself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm not gonna lie, I've been struggling really badly with depression these last few weeks, and it's made writing hard. I was intending for this chapter to be a lot longer, but this is about as much as I could really manage and it seemed like a fine place to end. Hopefully the next one will be longer and hopefully I'll be in a better place soon.</p>
<p>Thank you for all who've kudo'd and left a comment thus far. It means a lot. If there's more typos than usual in this chapter, I apologize.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/ZekromKnight">(twitter)</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>